Our School Lives
by gaarablack
Summary: this how Kid x Law got together, and what happened during My brother with them. it's Law's second year of high school, and a guy that he's always hated is starting there now. great. but now that he's in front of him, Law can't seemed to figure out why his heart is acting so weirdly around him now. Kid x Law.


Snoopypompom here's part of what you requested. So I started to write Kid and Law's fight and what was going on with them during My Brother but then I started to write about how they got together and their first year of high school together! Yay huh? So here's how got together and the next will be what happened with them so I hope you enjoy this one! Let me know!

For as long as Law could remember him and Eustass have never got along… well that might be an under statement. They just flat out hated each other since the energetic D brothers intruded them in second and third grade. But as time went on… they still hated each other, but could deal with one another for friends and school. Law remembers how all through middle school they would fight, until he went to high school and not having much contact with his old friends. It was good, and he though wouldn't admit it he missed the barbaric, loud mouth red head always barking insults at him, that he would of course come back with his own witty ones. He also missed the others but he made other friends in high school, though none of them challenged him like Eustass, they didn't talk back just did what he wanted, happily going along with whatever the other wanted, which was a nice turn around from being dragged here and there by Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. God knows the youngest was the hardest to say no to for most. While he might not admit to missing the barbarian he would admit that his first year of high school without him, or the D brothers was rather dull compare to what he's been through with them. Though even after school ended for summer he didn't make contact with his younger friends. Now it was the first day of his second year of high school and he can't help but wonder if Eustass enrolled in his school or not. Great he was thinking about him a lot more nowadays, he really needs to stop…

"Law!" Penguin shouted. Law looked to him bored.

"Is there a problem Penguin?" he asked putting his stuff in his new locker. Penguin pointed to his right at their other two friends.

"Yeah. Bepo, Shachi and I been calling you for a few minutes now. Are you ok?" the worried friend asked. Law nodded to him.

"Yes I am. Sorry I was thinking about something." He said making his way over to his other friends with Penguin. "So what's up?"  
"The new students will be here very soon. Bepo said. Law nodded to his big friend.

"Is that so?"

"Trafalgar." Killer growled. Like Kid, he, and Law didn't like each other at all, maybe it was because Kid hated him that Killer felt he needed to as well, and they are best friends after all.

"Mr. Killer." Law faked greeted. Killer wasn't bad looking but his hair was wild, and untamed so it covered most of his face, but he does have quite the body… ok now Law was getting off topic. He was tempted though to ask if Eustass was starting here but decided against it. "Do you need something?" Law asked instead. Killer merely grunted in response, while walking away from him.

"That Killer sure is strange." Shachi said with a whistle. "You use to hang out with him?" Law shook his head.

"No. But I use to be dragged by my friends who were friends with him and the man I absolutely despise." Law's three friends could literally feel the hate rolling off of him as he talked about 'him' again. Law had told them about 'him' before. They never heard someone use so much venom before in their lives.

"Hey but at lease you made different friends who won't make you hang out with anyone you don't want to!" Penguin said cheerfully. Removing his hat Law scratch the top of his head.

"Yes very lucky." During the first half hour of school the four sat outside the entrance watching everyone who got there, and checking out new kids. As it grew closer to first bell Law began to feel disappointed that he has yet to see any sign of the familiar red headed mongrel. Maybe he wasn't coming to this school like he thought, but Killer was here so he should've been here, and Killer would've transfer to the same school Kid was at. He has to be coming here!

"Law!" Shachi shouted this time.

"What?" Law asked annoyed. Shachi only stuck his tongue out.

"Last bell's about to ring." Penguin informed. The three started to walk back inside with Law hanging back to search for red, when he didn't find him he sighed, and went to catch up to his friends.

"Ace sends a message." Marco said with Thatch, and Robin next to him. Law rolled his eyes.

"I thought I told you that I'm not hanging out with them anymore." He said an annoyance.

"Come on Law they miss you, can't you at lease hang out with them once in a while?" Thatch asked the younger. The three olders were really good friends with the D brothers, and he didn't get why they hung around or let youngers hang around them?

"I have a different life now, I don't want to be dragged all around by those kids."

"Your not that much older then them you know?" Robin said with a teasing smile, while tugging on one of his cheek. Law stayed where he was waiting for the girl to be done.

"It mean a lot to them." Marco added. Finally Robin must've gotten tired of pinching his cheek so she released him.

"I'm sorry but no."

"Awe! Law don't try to act grown up because you're in high school now, you have friends from before here." Thatch said.

"It's just a puberty thing Thatch, don't worry he's still trying to figure out what he wants." Robin said with her knowing smile, in which Law really hates right now.

"I don't know what you mean Robin, but I know what I want and they aren't how I see it happening. Now if you are done insulting me, I be leaving now." With that he started walking off but not getting very far as someone was thrown at him, knocking them both into the lockers.

"I don't think you want to fight me!" shouted a big muscle guy. He wore a football jacket, and had about three other football players right behind him. Law groaned in pain under the person that was thrown at him, the other was slowly getting off of him, glaring at the jock.

"Damn straight I want to fight you! I'm no wuss!" the other snapped getting to his feet. Law was starting to feel to light headed to see who was the idiot to get in a fight with the jocks. They would beat you to death, and some newbie was starting something? But the voice sounded somewhat familiar.

"Then come at me tomato head!" the jock shouted. Red…? It couldn't be? Ignoring the throbbing in his head Law made himself look up at the idiot to see if it was truly 'him'. When his eyes saw the red he felt his heart stopped, and his breathing had as well. Right in front of him, circling one of the jocks was Eustass Kid, the man he hated, and the man that was making his heart stop was here, here at his school. He charged at the jock, but they had always played dirty so when the others attacked, and pinned Kid to the ground Marco, and Thatch intervened.

"That's enough now!" Marco shouted. "You bunch get out of!"

"Your not the boss of us!" the first jock snapped. Marco was ready to punch him out but Robin stepped in before he could.

"Picking on a new student is highly frowned upon, and gets you taken off of school clubs, and sports." She paused looking at each of the jocks. "I wonder what will happen if this was to get to the principle?"

"We'll need a new football team?" Thatch input.

"Couch would be piss beyond belief?" Marco added.

"Whatever…." One of the jocks grumbled walking off with the others.

"You alright Kid?" Thatch asked. Kid glared at them.

"I could've handle them myself!" he snapped. Robin patted his head with a small chuckle.

"I'm sure you could." This made the red head glare at her.

"I could!"

"Kid! There you are!" Killer exclaimed finally finding his friend. "What happened to you?" he then asked seeing the newly forming bruises.

"I hate jocks!" he hissed getting to his feet. As he patted down his clothes a thought hit him. "Did I crash into someone?" he asked. He looked back at where he had landed, his eyes slowly widening.

"Yes Eustass you did, you landed on me!" Law all but snapped. He was starting to get over his shock of seeing the red head, and the old feeling of hate had started to come back. Kid took in Law. He really had changed since he last seen him. Normally he wear these annoying, dorky button up shirts that were always button up to his neck, and simply plain shorts, along with his usual white spotted hat. But now the man wore tight jeans, a black yellow t-shit, and was growing a small beard, over all Trafalgar Law had gotten actually hot! What the fuck was he thinking? Trafalgar? Hot? No fuckin way! Kid shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. "Why the fuck are you staring at me?" Law asked harshly. This got Kid off of his thoughts; he glared back at the guy still on the ground.

"You are not Trafalgar Law?" Kid snickered." Law grounded his teeth together.

"Of course I am! Who the fuck else would I be!?" he demanded. Kid merely shrugged. Now the two were back to where they were before Law started high school, back to pissing each other off just by looking at the other.

"Aw! Just like old times!" Thatch cooed, pinching Kid's cheek. Kid blushed from embarrassment, and anger.

"Don't do that!" he snapped, slapping the hand away, while Thatch laughed loudly.

"You alright?" Marco asked Law offering his hand to the younger. Law took it without a reply keeping his eyes on Kid. He changed a bit to. He wasn't wearing dirt, and greased stains white tank tops, or beyond dirty shorts, he wore clean blue jeans that weren't to tight or loose, a black tank top with a unbutton red shirt over it, those goggles that he seemed to love so much. He was really different now, not that caveman he remembers…

"Law there you are!" Bepo shouted from afar. Law looked to his friends with a bored stare. "Hello! Hello! Hello!" Bepo greeted Marco, Thatch, and Robin.

"Who's that?" Penguin nodded to Kid. Law sighed.

"That would be 'him'." The three friends looked between Law and 'him' in shock.

"He's 'him'?" Shachi asked. He didn't look like whom Law described.

"Yes. He has changed in fashion quite a bit." Kid getting sick of hearing them talk about him in front of him snapped.

"I'm right here damn it!" the four looked to him unamused. "And my name is not 'him'," he said in a dramatic voice. "It's Kid! Eustass Kid! Who the fuck are these retards?" he asked Killer.

"Do not call my 'friends' retards." Law said in a warning tone. Kid rolled his eyes.

"You went from Ace, Sabo, and Luffy to these bores?" he pointed to them.

"Hey!" Shachi and Penguin snapped, while Bepo said sorry. "Don't say sorry!"

"Alright boys calm down." Robin stood between Law and his friends, and Kid and Killer. "I know Kid and Law are very happy to see each other now…"

"I am not!" the two shouted.

"But class is about to start so get to it." Robin shooed them away before leaving herself. With one last glare at each other Law, and Kid went their own ways to class.

"So that's the guy you hate?" Law nodded. "You won't kill me if I said he's kinda cute?" Shachi asked. He flinched back when Law turned his cold glare to him.

"You think he's…?" he slowly questioned in a threatening voice. Shachi hesitated but nodded slowly.

"Hey Law class is this way!" Bepo shouted, while Penguin glared holes into Shachi, whom wish he never said anything. Law stormed into the nearest restroom.

'Where does Shachi get the nerve!?' He thought angrily. 'Calling Eustass cute!?' placing his hands on his face he let out a frustrated sigh. Why was he getting so worked up? So what if Shachi thinks Eustass cute? What the fuck is wrong with him? Would Eustass go out with someone like Shachi? Is he even into guys? And what will happen if they do start dating, will Shachi stop hanging out with them for Eustass? Will Eustass lose interest in Law if they start dating? Why does he care if Eustass loses interest in him? Ack! To many questions no answers! The only reason he cares about if Eustass and Shachi date is because he's worried for Shachi being heart broken in the end. That's it! What if Eustass only goes out with his friend just to spike him? Then Shachi would be hurt, he wouldn't let that happen, he won't let the two get a chance to even consider it!

"What the fuck?" speak of the devil.

"What now Eustass?" Law asked already irritated with him. Kid only looked down at him. "Well?"

"I'm just surprise your not in class." Kid simply said.

"And why is that Eustass?" Law asked the other, watching him head into a stall.

"Your Mr. straight A, perfect attendance."

"Not anymore." Law grumbled out, still thinking about Eustass and Shachi. The only reason he was straight A, perfect attendance was because of his father, nothing more. Kid walked out giving Law a non existed raised brow.

"Thought you wanted to be a doctor?"

"I still do. I'm just not being a teacher's pet anymore." Law explained. Kid nodded with his back to the other.

"Your weird you know." Kid commented.

"And why is that Eustass?"

"Because."

"Because what?" Law snapped. Kid smirked at him.

"Your not the Trafalgar Law I remember, your different now." His grin grew more making Law's heartbeat faster this time.

"A-and what about you?" he asked in need of a change in subject. Kid merely shrugged.

"I'm still me. I still mess with stuff trying to figure it out, still gets into fights, same goals, and still very much hate you." The smirk he gave was Law playful, and even kinda seductive.

"Same here Eustass." Law replied with his own playful smirk. Kid took a step towards Law making the other take one back with each that was taken towards him, until Kid had trapped Law into the wall. They both still held the same smirks.

"Nice beard."

"Nice makeup." Now that Kid was closer Law could see how he had a serious growth spurt since they last seen each other, he was as tall as Law now, and still had a few more growth spurts before he was done growing, so that meant soon he will be taller then Law. Kid reached out grabbing Law's hat off his head, he never liked the stupid thing, plus Law has nice hair. Did he just think Law had nice hair? He needed to get out of there now. A second more of closeness and Kid was gone before Law knew what had just happened. Without a word he disappeared through the door, leaving Law very confused. What the fuck just happened? Did he just walk away from him? He tsked. He so hated Eustass Kid. He didn't see Kid the rest of the morning till he got in the lunch line with Killer right behind him, and his friends. He pulled Shachi who was behind him in front of him away from Kid.

"You go in front of me." He said. Shachi didn't question, he was just happy that Law had started talking to him.

"Great we're behind Trafalgar." Kid muttered to Killer. Killer made no comment just looked ahead to the lunch line. They were going to be there awhile.

"Same goes for you Eustass." Law growled. He was still very piss about what happened in the restroom. Everyone near them could feel the tension between the two, and were afraid to be in the war zone, but they wanted their lunch.

"Your such a prick."

"You're a mongrel."

"Bitch!"

"Caveman!"

"Kid chill out." Killer said pulling his friend or trying to pull him out of Law's face.

"Law come on the line's moving." Penguin said trying the same. The two were in a stare down waiting for the other to break off first.

"Is there a problem here?" Robin asked popping out of nowhere. Law and Kid broke the stare at the same time to look at her.

"Not at all." Law said moving up in the line. Kid stayed where he was trying to calm down some before getting near Law again.

"You two are just like you use to be when you were kids." Robin said. She looked to where Law was standing now with a knowing smirk. "Can you two along in line or should I stay?" she asked. Kid muttered something about Law starting it, and that they'll be fine.

"Are you two always like this?" Penguin asked. Law nodded.

"Sometimes worst." Finally they got his food and left with his friends, making sure to keep Shachi close.

"Law your acting weird." The poor boy said being dragged around by Law was starting to hurt his arm now. Stopping at a free table Law let go of his friend.

"I don't know what your talking about." He said. Shachi rolled his eyes, he looked to the other two for help, but they only shrugged.

"You kinda been dragging me around. Is it because of earlier? Don't worry I'm not into Kid like that, I only said he was cute!" Law sighed. Maybe he was being a bit dramatic.

"You're right. I am sorry for acting the way I was."

"Don't worry! I'm just happy that you'll go back the way you were." After they talked about random things, well except Law he just added his input when it was needed. He was a bit stupid to think Shachi would want to date Kid. For the rest of the day Kid and Law avoided each other like the plague. They didn't want to deal with each other, for curtain reasons.

"LaLa!" Doflamingo exclaimed happily as Law walked through the door.

"Damn he's here." Law cursed under his breath.

"How was school?" Doflamingo then proceeded to as.

"Eustass is at my school." Law answered with hate, making his father laugh loudly.

"That Kid! Always roughing up your feathers, just like me! I always liked him!" Law's eyes twitched. Maybe that's why he doesn't like Kid, he was like his idiot father.

"Yes well… I have homework to do." With that Law went upstairs growling every time his father laughed.

'I hate him…' he did start his homework but a red head kept interrupting his thoughts making it impossible to do any.

"I wonder what he's doing right…? Law you idiot!" he growled loud enough that Doflamingo heard downstairs, making him laugh loudly at his son's misfortunes.

"Aw LaLa's having school troubles! Isn't that cute Vergo?" he asked the man next to him.

"Is it the Eustass kid?" the man asked. Doflamingo hummed in agreement, hearing stuff getting thrown all over.

"Damn Eustass! Fuck him!" he shouted throwing his math book out the window. He'll have to get that later. He now looked at his destroyed room panting. Ok he has to pull himself together and figure out what the problem was with him. Eustass. Was the first thing to come to mind. Ok now what was it with Eustass? They always fought so that's nothing different, he's been thinking about him a lot since middle school, today he got pissed that Shachi thought he was cute, his heart been acting weird around the other… fuck! He remembers this conversation with his father and Vergo.

"Ask how you can tell when someone likes you! Ask!" Doflamingo bugged. Law's eye twitch at the man he calls father.

"_How can I tell father?" he finally asked. He wasn't the happiest right now. He was starting high school in a week, and his father picked now to talk about the birds and the bees, or unless he was into guys then it was the bees._

"_First guys…." He started._

"_That's all you know…" Law grumbled. Vergo slightly nodded._

"_Shut up!" the blonde snapped. "With guys Lala," 'Lala's' eye twitched again. "They'll always pick on you, and or want to fight cause they don't know how to show their true feelings." Law simply nodded hoping to be done with this sooner. "When you like someone you'll think about them all the time, and the longer you're away from them then more you think about them. If your jealous of other people liking the same person, and when your heart starts acting weird around that person." Doflamingo put his hands under his shirt making fake heat beats movements. Law sighed; he was barely paying any attention anymore, and just wish to leave. The sex talk was enough for one day, and now he getting love advice? He needs to run before his father want to explain how to have sex. He shivered._

"_I have homework!" he shouted and ran._

Law blushed. In love? With Eustass? Now fuckin way! He is not in love with Eustass! His heart acting weird is because he was fuckin threw into the lockers, so he was taken by surprise! Yeah that's it! Fighting is just something they always done, so that's normal. He wasn't jealous that Shachi thinks Eustass is cute, or the possibility they'll start dating. He was upset at the thought of Eustass using his friend. Thinking about him a lot lately…? He'll get back to that. He was not in love with Eustass! His phone rang. An unknown number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Trafalgar." Kid's voice sounded on the other end. Law's heart stopped again.

"Eu-Eu-Eustass!? How the hell did you get my number!?" Law demanded. He heard a chuckle on the other end.

"Ace gave it to me. You still have the same number you know?" Law's cheeks burned bright red, Eustass just made feel pretty stupid.

"Well what the hell do you want?"

"Come outside." Law blinked in surprised. Outside? He looked out his window that looked out to the front yard. There stood Kid outside the gates with a cocky grin, and his math book.

"Be right out." He said before hanging up without an answer. He looked himself in the mirror to make sure everything was fine before running out of his room, and down the stairs to the front door. He took a deep breath before walking out.

"Lose something?" Kid asked through the gate. Law rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for giving it back." When he reached for the book Kid pulled it just out of reach.

"Come get it." He challenged. Law sighed at the childish acted.

"Eustass I'm really not in the mood for such games so give it." Kid started to walk away with the book.

"Then I guess you don't want it." Law thought about letting it go till tomorrow when Kid would be tired of his game, but the thought of a sudden pop quiz kept him from so. Punching in the gate code he opened it, and ran after the red head.

"Eustass give me back my book!" he shouted trying to grab it but Kid kept just out of reach each time.

"Come on Trafalgar I know your better then this, I seen you!" the other laughed. Law tried to jump at Kid but he side stepped him and ran into the gated area, where Law followed.

"I'm not playing give it back! Your such a playground bully!" Kid merely laughed at this.

"Then you're the nerd that always gets picked on!" Law pouted a cute pout that distracted Kid for a second but was enough for Law to tackle him to the ground, and straddle his waist? "The fuck!?" Kid muttered. He held the book above his head away from Law still, while Law reached over trying to grab it.

"Give it!" Law grunted leaning more and more over Kid. Being distracted with trying to get his book back Law hadn't notice Kid's burning cheeks with his straddling him or for just being so close. "Got it!" Law said pulling back, and sitting on Kid's stomach. He looked down to him seeing the blush and realized what kind of position they were in. he blushed himself, and silently cursed himself for not realizing it sooner. Kid sat up bringing his face close to Law's, both had wide eyes. Kid's drifted to Law's slightly parted lips, he licked his own as they suddenly felt very dry. Law's mind was all over the place from the restroom that morning, to his tantrum in his room, to his 'talk' with father last year, and finally to the need of being kissed. By the freshman right in front of him. He was the one to lean into Kid, closing the already small gape, and connecting their lips. Kid didn't fight it he went with it cause he wanted it as well, he wanted these thin lips on his, he wanted Law. They stayed still with their lips just enjoying the feelings that came with it. After maybe a minute they slowly pulled apart, and just stared at the each other, waiting for one to say something.

"Aw! Vergo come quick! LaLa had his first kiss! Hurry and bring the camera!" Doflamingo shouted from the doorway. The twos cheeks burned red, Law's the worst since it's his father doing this to them. When Vergo showed up with the camera Doflamingo went straight to quickly taking pictures of them.

"Father stop it!" Law shouted getting off of Kid. Kid stood up scratching the back of his head. "Hurry this way!" Law said pushing Kid out the gates to get away from the camera. Once away they stood nervously at the corner neither knowing what to say. They just kissed! But they hate each other so they shouldn't have kissed, but does this mean they don't each other? This was so confusing.

"So…?" Kid awkwardly said.

"So…?" Law did the same. Kid looked at the time on his phone.

"I'm meeting Ace and Sabo soon so I should be going…" Law nodded.

"I have work to do as well…"

"Well… bye?" Law nodded.

"See ya…" with that Kid walked across the street, and Law back to his house. When he got there he grabbed his book from the grass and went inside where a grinning Doflamingo was sitting happily on the stairs just waiting for his son.

"So are you and Kid a think now?" he asked. Law ignored him, and walked past him to the stairs. "LaLa don't be like that!" the man whined but let his son go. When his bedroom door was close he leaned against it, and slid down it. What just happened? Kid and him kissed! They fuckin kissed! And what makes it worst is that he kissed Kid first! Now what was going to happen when they see each other at school? Nothing happened cause the two did everything they could not to meet up in any way, this kept up for about two weeks, and was working really well till they met up in the restroom, and were all alone.

"Trafalgar."

"Eustass." They said at the same time. Law dried his hands keeping his eyes firmly on the ground, while Kid looked anywhere but Law. Finally Kid decided he didn't need the bathroom that bed and walked out without a word. When he was gone Law looked up now wishing that Kid were still there, he honestly missed the loud red head. Swallowing his fears he went after the boy. When he caught up he grabbed Kid's wrist stopping him from going anywhere.

"We need to talk." He said firmly. Kid looked him the eyes this time with a nod. "We're being idiots by trying to avoid each other like we been, and plus it was a stupid kiss that meant nothing." Kids look saddened a bit.

"Says you…" he said out loud without realizing it. He preyed Law didn't hear with no luck.

"What?"

"Nothing…"  
"Did it mean something to you?" Law asked silently hoping for a yes without fully knowing why.

"Well it was… and… I don't fuckin know!" Kid shouted in frustration. Chuckling to himself Law thought Kid looked cute all flustered like he was. "What do you think?" Kid's questioned caught him off guard. What does he think? He wants Kid to say he liked it, so does that mean he liked it?

"I am unsure Eustass." They stood in silence thinking about what they thought, what they want.

"Fuck it!" Kid hissed. When Law went to ask what his lips were captured by Kid's in a deep kiss this time, one that led to kissing back, and even yes some tongue. They could've stayed like that for a while but footsteps down the hall had them pulling apart, and looking to each other with worried looks. Law was about to say split up when he was pulled into the janitor's closet, and pulled against a surprisingly hard chest.

"Good idea Eustass." Law said after the footsteps were long gone. Kid smirked at him, and pulled the skinnier into another long kiss that slowly became passionate and hot as their hands started touching, and caressing. Kid pushed Law up against the door with his leg between Law's fighting for dominance. After some time Law gave into Kid and let him lead. Law ran his hands up Kid's shirt feeling the new muscles Kid was starting developed. If he was like this at only fourteen and a half Law could only imagine how strong he'll be next year. Law would openly admit to the red head that he was a very good kisser. Has he done anything like this before? The thought of it made him feel angry. He was Law's… yeah it's obvious now Trafalgar Law is in love with Eustass Kid, he can only hope that this means Kid feels the same. The two were to absorb into each other that neither heard Kid's cell that had gone off several times already.

"Still not answering." Thatch said hanging up.

"He's the one who asked if we give him a ride." Marco said sitting on the hood of his car. Robin sighed. She could just feel something was up and she wanted know what it was so badly.

"Let me try." She said heading back inside the school. School had been out for twenty minutes now so not to many people were there anymore since clubs haven't started. She called her younger friend's cell keeping an ear out for his ring tone.

"What are…?" Robin shushed Thatch catching a slight noise down the hall. Calling the number again she followed where the sound was coming from up to the janitor's closet where it was the loudest.

"He's in here?" Marco questioned giving Robin look. She only turned the knob and the door swung open two bodies spilling out. Kid landed on top of Law with his shirt half up his body, while Law's was completely off. They looked up at their seniors with wide eyes.

"Found them." Robin said with her knowing smirk. Marco and Thatch's expressions would've been the funniest thing to see if it was not because of them.

"What the hell…?" Thatch said in complete shock. The two finally detangled themselves from each other and stood with red faces.

"I was wondering when you two would get together." Robin said.

"Don't tell anyone." Kid said. "We're still figuring this all out." Thatch scoffed.

"You seemed to have figured quite a lot out." He said pointing to Law's shirtless ness.

"Thatch." Marco warned.

"We'll keep it as long as you want." Robin reassured them. "Now we'll be waiting outside Kid, Law would you like a ride home?" Law nodded. After the three left Law went to finding his shirt and hat.

"I'm kind confused Eustass." He said.

"About?"

"Us."

"Oh…" Kid didn't know what to say, he's never dated, and never thought him, and Law would go from hating each other's guts to making out. What are they now? Boyfriends? He wasn't sure. "Tell me Trafalgar do you want to date me?" Law shrugged.

"Do you want to date me?"

"I asked first." Law sighed. "I think so Eustass… but I'm not sure I'm ready for everyone to know about us just yet either." Kid smirked at him, pulling him against his chest.

"Good cause I'm not ready for them to know either, especially that annoying as hell father of yours."

"Agreed. So we're dating?" Law smirked.

"I guess so." With that they kissed to seal the deal. Nothing changed much at school; they still surprisingly to Marco, Thatch, and Robin fought like cats and dogs. Even when it was just they they would fight but afterwards would make out and makeup, so it was all good. When they would tell their friends about each other they didn't know yet, probably as long as they could keep it a secret.

Ah! Finally was able to finish part one! The next will be the last chapter so look out for that! Review if you like it please!


End file.
